CUPID
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: kedatangan cupid aneh nan menyebalkan membuat Shizuo menjadi dekat dengan orang yang ia kagumi yaitu sang sensei. Genre : Fantasy, supernatural, romance, humor Warning : gaje, typo(s), ooc, aneh, garing, lebay


**Cupid**

**Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo**

**Pair : Shizaya**

**Genre : Fantasy, supernatural, romance, humor**

**Warning : gaje, typo(s), ooc, aneh, garing, lebay**

**Summary : kedatangan cupid aneh nan menyebalkan membuat Shizuo menjadi dekat dengan orang yang ia kagumi yaitu sang sensei.**

**A/N : holaaa, saya datang lagi XD Saya menyumbang karya gaje lagi biar fandom durarara tetap jaya yeeaaahh! *background : bendera sangsaka merah putih*, tujuan saya hanya satu yaitu menghibur para readers san*senyum manis, hooeek***

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna**

"Ha~h." pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas pasrah. Matanya memandang kearah kertas beramplop merah jambu. Tunggu merah jambu, surat cintakah? Yup itu benar. "_Sensei." _Lirihnya remaja enam belas tahun itu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah langit biru. Merutuki perasaannya dengan sang guru. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya suka dengan gurunya? Dan lagi guru itu seorang pria? Cinta benar-benar buta, _quote _kerennya _Love is Blind_. Hahaha ok lanjut ke pemuda tampan dengan segudang kegalauan ini. Suasana hati seperti memang enaknya melamun, dengan keheningan dan kau dibebaskan untuk menghayal, Shizuo-_kun_.

"Hei-hei kau yang disana!" teriak seseorang. Sial, orang mana yang menganggu acara menghayalnya. Shizuo-nama remaja itu- menoleh ke segala arah berharap menemukan pemilik suara. Nihil, tak ada siapapun dihalaman belakang sekolah.

Tak menemukan hasil Shizuo kembali menggalau."Hei aku memanggilmu!" suara itu lagi. Shizuo bersikap apatis kalau-kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil orang itu.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" ok kali ini namanya dipanggil, tapi oleh siapa? Shizuo kembali acuh hingga pemuda pirang muncul didepannya dengan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

"Huuwaaahh!" Shizuo terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei-hei santai sedikit _donk_ reaksimu." Pemuda didepannya itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau yang memanggilku? Darimana kau tau namaku? Apa kau hantu penunggu halaman belakang?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Shizuo untuk orang asing itu.

"Wow o wo, santai sedikit bung." Pemuda berpakaian ala host itu menghela nafas."Aku seorang dewa cinta, yup aku yang memanggilmu, karena namamu ada dibuku catatanku, aku bukan hantu aku dewa cinta." Jelasnya tanpa melewatkan urutan pertanyaan.

"Dewa cinta? _Cupid _maksudmu? Ppfftt…Hahahaha!" tawa Shizuo meledak."Bukan saatnya untuk berimajinasi bung, ingat umur." Ejek Shizuo.

"Kh! Apa maksudmu huh! Kau juga sadar umur, bukan saatnya galau-galauan kau itu masih pelajar!" balas pemuda didepannya tak mau kalah.

Shizuo berdeham, menghentikkan tawanya."Ehem, setahuku cupid itu peri kerdil dan memakai popok, tak lupa panah aneh dengan ujung berbentuk hati."

"Itu _cupid_ kuno, aku angkatan 2012-2013 tahu." Eh?

"Aku pasti bermimpi." Shizuo menampar pipinya keras.

"Tidak! Kau tidak bermimpi bodoh!" bentak cupid itu.

"Lalu buktikan kalau kau benar-benar seorang _cupid_." Tantang Shizuo.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Delic _cupid_ angkatan 2012-2013 lulus bulan depan, amin." Delic menarik nafas."Namamu Heiwajima Shizuo, murid kelas dua yang jatuh cinta kepada guru muda yang baru mengajar tahun kemarin namanya Orihara Izaya." Jelas Delic panjang lebar. Wajah Shizuo kontan memerah padam.

"Kau pasti seorang _stalker_." Tuduh Shizuo, masih dengan muka memerah.

Namun Delic tak mengubrisnya."…dan hari ini kau berencana menyerahkan surat cinta pada gurumu tapi tidak jadi karena kau terlalu takut, dan karena itulah aku datang kemari." Delic tersenyum berseri dan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Shizuo mematung tak percaya. Hening.

Delic membuka suara."Aku akan membantumu." Delic tersenyum kalem. Namun Shizuo masih tetap diam. Berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia masih tertidur didalam kelas saat pelajaran matematika berlangsung.

"Hei Shizuo!" teriak Delic. Shizuo tak menggubrisnya. Pandangannya sedang tertuju pada pemuda raven, berpenampilan formal. Dan coba tebak sedang apa dia sekarang? Menurut penglihatan Shizuo orang itu sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Psst…Shizuo, lihat itu ada Orihara." Seketika itu juga Shizuo tersadar dari lamunannya pada si raven.

"Aku juga melihatnya _baka_." Ucap Shizuo jutek.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu, datang dan bantu dia." Delic mendorong tubuh Shizuo.

"Apa yang kau_" protes Shizuo namun Delic telah menghilang.

"_Ara_ Heiwajima-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda berbiner crimson didepannya.

Remaja pirang ini gugup."A-a-hanya mencari udara segar, _sensei_ sedang apa disini?" Tanya Shizuo setenang mungkin.

"Cincinku terjatuh disekitar sini, dasar anak-anak nakal." Gerutu Orihara Izaya kembali menyibukkan dirinya diantara rumput-rumput disekitar pohon sakura.

"Biar aku bantu _sense_i." Shizuo ikut mencari benda kecil berlubang itu diantara bunga-bunga dan rumput liar.

Bermenit-menit mereka mencari benda itu dan akhirnya ketemu juga!

Panas dan berkeringat!

"_Arigatou_, Heiwajima-_kun_." Mereka berdua duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura, menyeka peluh yang membasahi kening.

"_Douita, sensei_." Shizuo tersenyum.

"Mau mampir ke rumahku? Kue dan teh, untuk tanda terima kasih." Izaya tersenyum simpul.

Shizuo berfikir sejenak, dan sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.'Terima saja, kesempatan tak datang dua kali.'

"_Ha-ha'i sensei_." Shizuo menjawabnya dengan tergagap.

**-skip time-**

"Kau tinggal sendiri _sensei_?" Shizuo memperhatikan apartemen minimalis guru sejarahnya yang terlihat sepi.

Sang guru mempersilahkannya masuk."Ya, seperti kelihatannya." Izaya meninggalkan Shizuo diruang tamunya. Seperti yang ia janjikan, Izaya bergegas menuju dapur."Heiwajima-_kun_, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menyiapkan kue dan teh untukmu." Shizuo mengangguk. Mendudukkan diri disofa sang guru.

Shizuo melihat sekeliling, matanya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto. Didalam foto tersebut nampak pemuda raven tersenyum lebar dengan seorang pemuda tinggi yang memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka nampak bahagia ya meskipun pemuda bertutup kepala itu hanya tersenyum simpul, Tapi raut bahagia dari sang guru tak tertutupi lagi.

'Ha~ sepertinya tak ada kesempatan untukku.' Shizuo menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hah kau itu belum berperang tapi sudah menyerah." Entah sejak kapan Delic sudah berada disamping Shizuo. Duduk manis sambil memainkan setangkai bunga mawar ditangannya.

"Hei-hei! Se-sejak kapan kau berada disini! Dan jangan seenaknya muncul tiba-tiba _Cupid baka_!" Shizuo spontan berteriak tepat didepan muka Delic.

"Heiwajima-kun, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" terdengar suara Izaya dari dapur.

"_Jaa_, aku pergi dulu semoga beruntung." Delic memberikan bunga mawar itu pada Shizuo Dan menghilang lagi.

"Tch, apa-apaan dia." Gerutu Shizuo.

Izaya datang dengan nampan ditangannya."ma'af membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Ti-tidak kok _sensei_."_jeda."_Sensei_, bunga untukmu." Shizuo menyerahkan bunga mawar itu saat Izaya telah duduk didepannya.

"Ara _arigatou_ Heiwajima-_kun_." Izaya tersenyum riang. Shizuo sedikit memerah melihat wajah sang guru.

**Kriet**

Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda. Nampak persis seperti apa yang ada dalam foto yang Shizuo lihat tadi.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam kearah Shizuo. Lalu bola mata coklatnya berpedar ke Izaya. Melirik bunga yang Izaya bawa. Satu hentakan bunga mawar itu sudah tergeletak dilantai.

Ditariknya tangan guru sejarah itu."Tu-tunggu Do-dotachin!" Protes Izaya.

"_I-ittai_ Dotachin." Erang Izaya. Izaya tak suka merasa terpojok seperti ini. Tangannya juga sakit.

"Siapa dia?" 'Dotachin' akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Berat dan penuh nada menuntut.

"Di-dia muridku, lepaskan tanganmu ini sakit sekali Dotachin!" Izaya memohon, pergelangannya sudah memerah dan terasa nyeri.

"Kau lupa Izaya? Aku sangat tak suka keakrabanmu dengan seseorang sampai kau membawanya pulang." Dingin penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Tapi dia muridku, masa kau cemburu dengannya?"

Disisi lain.

Shizuo mengehla nafas. Sepertinya tak ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gurunya. Memang terlalu tinggi ya harapan Shizuo? Ha, sepertinya dia tak akan pernah bisa mendapat balasan perasaan dari sang guru. Mustahil.

"Kau menyerah lagi Shizuo, payah."

"Uwaah! Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba _cupid_!" bentak Shizuo, kemunculan Delic benar-benar bisa membuat Shizuo terkena serangan jantung.

"Tenang saja, kau masih punya kesempatan kok." Delic tersenyum riang.

"Apa maksudmu? _Sensei_ sudah mempunyai pasangan dan aku tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi." Shizuo menunduk putus asa.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

_**Poff**_

Delic menghilang lagi.

**Braakk**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar. Laki-laki berambut coklat itu keluar dengan ekspresi marah. Dibelakangnya sang guru berjalan gontai. Berusaha mengejar laki-laki didepannya, Namun nihil sepertinya dia tak punya tenaga sama sekali. Izaya jatuh terduduk, membuat Shizuo bangkit dan menolong sang guru.

"_Sensei?_" Shizuo berkata pelan saat menyadari sang guru tengah terisak.

"Heiwajima-_kun_." Izaya memeluk Shizuo, menangis puas didada bidang sang murid. Shizuo hanya bisa mengusap punggung Izaya. Tanpa tahu cara menghiburnya.

Sejak kejadian diapartemen Izaya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Shizuo jadi sedikit banyak tahu tentang sang guru. Bisa ditebak laki-laki berambut coklat itu adalah kekasih sang guru. Tapi sekarang sudah menjadi mantan. Tepat dimana Shizuo berada diapartemen Izaya waktu itu, adalah bertepatan dengan berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

Kadota atau Dotachin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Izaya karena cemburu dengan Shizuo. Kata Izaya Dotachin orang yang posesif. Dia sering melarang Izaya untuk menjalin hubungan akrab dengan orang lain. Awalnya Izaya senang karena merasa Kadota perhatian dengannya. Tapi lama kelamaan Izaya mulai tak suka dengan sifat kekasihnya itu. Dan puncaknya adalah malam itu. Izaya melajang dan bebas dimiliki siapa saja(?).

Dan hal itu tidak Delic sia-siakan. Setiap ada kesempatan Delic selalu menyuruh Shizuo untuk mendekati Izaya. Bukan apa-apa tapi kelulusannya adalah prioritas utama. Sedangkan Shizuo sih nurut-nurut aja toh demi hubungannya dengan sang orang tercinta.

**-Time Skip-**

"Hei Shizuo lihat ada Orihara, cepat bantu dia. Lumayankan menarik perhatiannya." Delic menyeringai dan segera menghilang.

"Aku bantu _sensei_." Shizuo menawarkan diri saat melihat Izaya yang nampak kesusahan membawa banyak barang.

"Arigatou Heiwajima-_kun_." Izaya tersenyum.

"_Douita sensei_." Izaya berjalan didepan Shizuo.

"Hei kalian jangan berlarian dikoridor!" teriak Izaya pada beberapa murid.

Tapi malang nasibmu Izaya.

Izaya hampir saja terjatuh karena badannya bertabrakan dengan murid-murid bandel yang berlarian dikoridor. Untung Shizuo berada dibelakangnya jadi dia bisa menjadi tumpuan Izaya agar tak jatuh.

"_Sensei daijoubu_?" Shizuo memandang Izaya dengan tatapan khawatir. Entah kenapa wajah Izaya memerah mendapati sang murid berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dan wajah mereka sangatlah dekat.

"_Da-daijoubu._"

**-Time Skip-**

"Ara, penuh sekali disini." Izaya mengeluh, dia tak mendapatkan tempat kosong untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

"Lihat-lihat, ada seseorang yang perlu tempat duduk sepertinya." Bisikan Delic menggema ditelinganya."Kearah jam tiga." Shizuo melirik. Yuhu, itu _sensei_nya. Shizuo tersenyum penuh makna. Makan siang dengan Izaya hanya berdua seperti kencan saja."Hei, jangan banyak menghayal cepat panggil dia."

"_Sensei_!" Shizuo memanggilnya. "Mencari tempat duduk sensei? Duduklah disini, kebetulan disini kosong." Ah, Heiwajima lagi. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik, bukan begitu Izaya.

"_Arigatou_, Heiwajima-_kun_." Damai-damai menikmati makanan sambil memandangi sang _sensei_ tentu saja. Menyenangkan bukan Shizuo.

Tak sedetik pun Shizuo lepaskan pandangannya dari sang guru. Mulai dari bibirnya yang mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Hingga sebuah remah makanan kecil disudut bibir Izaya.

Izaya bukan tipe orang yang acuh dengan sekitarnya. Dia tahu Shizuo sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Hingga niat jahil muncul dipikirannya.

**Plup**

Sebuah sosis gurita sukses menyumpal mulut Shizuo yang entah sejak kapan menganga. Bagaimana reaksi Shizuo? Tentu kaget. Dirinya sedang tenggelam dalam hayalan. Membayangkan Izaya yang sedang memasakkan bekal untuknya.

"Jangan melamun saat makan Heiwajima-_kun_."

**-Time Skip-**

"Shizuo!" Shizuo nyaris terjungkal dari bangkunya saat menyadari Delic tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Berhenti muncul tiba-tiba _baka_!" teriak Shizuo, sementara Delic tak memperdulikan ocehannya.

"Kau harus segera ke perpustakaan sekarang." Delic menghilang secepat dia datang.

Shizuo hanya menurut saja. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki diperpustakaan. Demi Izaya!

"Ukh rak ini terlalu tinggi, apa anak-anak sekarang pertumbuhannya memang sangat cepat."Izaya menggerutu, badannya terlalu pendek untuk menggapai rak buku ensiklopedia yang sedang ia perlukan.

Ah itu dia sang guru sejarah. Nampak kesusahan menggapai sebuah rak. Shizuo saatnya kau beraksi.

"Perlu bantuan _sensei_." Suara itu, Izaya sepertinya bisa menebak siapa dia.

"Ah, Heiwajima-_kun_." Izaya mendongak dan didapatinya Shizuo sudah mengambil buku itu.

"Ini _sensei_." Shizuo menyerahkan bukunya ke Izaya.

"_Arigatou_ Heiwajima-_kun_." Izaya tersenyum kalem.

"Jadi, apa ada buku yang ingin kau baca?" tanya Izaya melirik Shizuo yang hanya duduk diam dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca." Jawab Shizuo jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" bingo, Shizuo baru sadar dia salah bicara.

**-Time Skip-**

"Pergilah ke mini market didekat Raira." Delic seperti biasa muncul tiba-tiba. Memberitahu Shizuo dan memberinya sebuah payung.

"He-hei Delic _baka_, memangnya ada apa? Diluarkan sedang hujan."

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya saja? Ya tentu saja untuk Orihara." Dan akhirnya Shizuo hanya menurut.

Benar juga kata Delic. Sang _sensei_ berdiri sendiri. Raut wajahnya terlihat lumayan kesal. Shizuo bisa menebak sang _sensei_ tengah menggerutu.

"Kuso, aku tak membawa payungku. Dan sepertinya hujan ini akan lama berhentinya." Izaya menghela nafas pasrah. Daripada kehujanan lebih baik dia menunggu hujan sampai reda.

"Perlu tumpangan _sensei_?" Heiwajima lagi. Izaya menjadi hafal betul dan mulai terbiasa dengan tawaran Shizuo.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Heiwajima-_kun_?"

"Tidak, cepat _sensei_ atau kau mau menunggu hujan sampai malam." Shizuo menghampiri Izaya.

"Ha-hai."

"Ma'af _sensei_, payungku terlalu kecil jadi bisa kau sedikit mendekat atau kau akan basah." Bilang saja modus Shizuo, tapi ini bagian dari rencana Delic juga sih,

Hahaha hebat Shizuo. Dengan begini kelulusan Delic akan lebih cepat. Tinggal satu langkah lagi Dan mereka akan benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ok, aku yakin mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat sekarang. Ucapkan selamat pada Delic.

Sekarang tinggal satu sentuhan saja yang akan Delic lakukan untuk Shizuo. Sebagai kejutan karena Delic bisa lulus lebih cepat.

Masih ingat surat Shizuo? Nah itu dia yang akan menjadi alat untuk Delic.

**-Time Skip-**

"Ah sepertinya aku harus segera tidur, satu lagi tugas yang aku koreksi setelah itu pergi tidur." Izaya mengambil sebuah buku ber_name tag_ 'Heiwajima Shizuo'.

**Pluk**

Sebuah kertas beramplop terjatuh saat Izaya membuka buku itu.

"Apa ini?" Izaya penasaran karena terdapat namanya diamplop itu. Ingat ini bagian dari rencana Delic."Untukku?" gumam Izaya.

Dengan perlahan Izaya membuka surat itu. Membaca dan mencermati isinya. _Blush_ pipinya memerah. Ternyata ini surat cinta dari Heiwajima Shizuo untuk Orihara Izaya. Jadi perlakuan baik muridnya itu karena sang murid diam-diam menyukainya?

**-Time Skip -**

"Ne, Shizu-_chan_, kenapa kau tak mengerjakan tugasmu? Tumben loh kamu melanggar perintahku." Izaya menatap kearah murid satu-satunya itu. Karena yang lain sudah pulang, hanya Shizuo saja yang masih berada dikelas.

"Aku malas _sensei _tugasnya terlalu susah dan aku mulai bosan mengerjakannya." Eh tunggu apa Shizuo tak menyadari panggilan yang gurunya berikan untuknya? Shizu-_chan_? Buka Heiwajima-_kun_?

"Tu-tunggu, _sensei __" Izaya memotong cepat kalimat Shizuo.

"Apa gara-gara ini?" Izaya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang sangat familiar dengannya.

Untung kelas sudah lumayan sepi karena Shizuo memang selalu pulang terakhir. Apa lagi saat jam terakhir adalah jam pelajaran sejarah. Shizuo bahkan rela dan dengan senang hati membantu Izaya.

"Da-darimana _sensei_ mendapatkan benda itu?" Shizuo menunjuk horor amplop pink itu.

"Kau mau tahu jawabanku Shizu-_chan_ atau lebih tepatnya Heiwajima-_kun_?" Izaya tersenyum. Shizuo berdebar."Akan aku beritahu setelah umurmu sudah cukup, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk belajar, dengar itu Heiwajima-_kun_."

Terdengar helaan kecewa dari Shizuo.

**-Time Skip-**

"Tenang masih ada kesempatan Shizuo, Orihara sendiri yang bilang, ok saatnya aku pergi dan menerima kelulusanku, _jaa_ Shizuo." Dan Delic pun pergi meninggalkan Shizuo yang kembali menggalau.

"Ne, Heiwajima-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Izaya menghampiri Shizuo yang tengah duduk ditempat favoritnya.

"_Sensei_, kira-kira berapa lama lagi aku bisa dibilang cukup umur?" Izaya terdiam. Bingung mau membalas apa.

**-The End -**

Uwaaahh selesaaaaaiiii XDD

Banzaiii! XD

Ini udah banyak banget wordnya XDD

Semoga tidak membosankan u.u

Silahkan reviewnya minna XD

Kritik saran saya terima lapang dada :D

Sekian jaa nee XD *melambaikan tangan*


End file.
